Shainingu Kadou
by DarkMasterStarr
Summary: Naruto's better then before. Arashi is alive and not what he seems. Naruto has a family. Kyuubi's not sealed into Naruto. Naruto is way better in this than before. NaruHarem! Chapter in progress.
1. Prolouge

A/N: I'm back again with a new story.I'm taking a little break from 'Dark Renegade' and creating a new and rare fic.It's called 'Shainingu Kadou'.Yes it a Narutocentered fic but very different from others.Others say Naruto is the son of Yondaime,Arashi Kazama/Uzumaki whatever! I say the same thing in 'Dark Renegade' .I even made a Uchiha Naruto's mother and she going to show mostly in my fics like this one.Now Naruto's father is Arashi but Arashi is NOT what he seems.Just note that I'm making yet again a Naruto fic but you can choose who will be with him.Now the choices are these:

1)Ino  
2)Kurenai  
3)Anko  
4)Female Sasuke  
5)Female Kakashi  
6)Tenten  
7)Female Kyuubi  
8)Yugito  
9)Princess Yukie  
10)Female Haku  
11)An OC  
12)Tsunade(A younger age)  
13)Shizune

You can choose these thirteen.Please no Yaoi comments please.I want to make that in an another fic.Now I will be doing the vote for only three chapters.ONLY THREE! Don't give a request late or I will ingore it unless it has to do with ANYTHING BUT THE PAIRINGS!

Just to let you know,Sasuke will NOT be bashed in this but Sakura WILL.I will stop bash Sasuke for a while,then Sakura.Kakashi also will not be bashed in this because Arashi will be alive.Sakura will because she will be that stupid fangirl of Sasuke and Naruto in the coner.Maybe I'll bash Sakura later on in the story and not or maybe I bash Sasuke again.I don't know.You tell me.Right now this is the prolouge to this so...enjoy but know this.The prolouge might not be long.

The legend

A long time ago.About 5,000 years before the Bijuu era began,there lived a race named the saiyans.They were ruthless,crazy some say,even dangerous.They could send a kid to a planet and if the kid reached full power,he/she could destroy the planet with ease.Then there were beings called super saiyans.They were more terrible than regular saiyans.They could destroy a universe with no trouble.There only be a few in time.To unlock super saiyan,you either had to have the power over 1,000,000 or have a completely pure heart.Being that the race was evil and had almost nobody with that level,it seems like no super saiyan will be born.Only one in time was there and he was the first to unlock it.His name was Goku.He was the first one to acheive this level when his friend was killed by the Cardinal,Frieza.(Pretend this is the name of Frieza's race)After that his rival/friend,Vegeta,had got it first though he was still hell-bented on power.Soon Goku's and Vegeta's son become saiyan but at a early age.It seems the more human you are,it's easier to turn super saiyan but you at least have to have a drop of saiyan blood in you.Here's the family chart:

---------------------------------------------  
Goku & Chichi & Vegeta & Bulma  
-----------------------------------------------  
1)Gohan 2)Trunks  
3)Goten4)Bra

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------  
Gohan & Videl  
--------------------------  
1)Pan

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Note:Gohan married and mated with the human,Videl.Videl is a raven haired girl with blue eyes.She and him made the girl Pan which was one-fourth saiyan but still had the power to go super saiyan.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Pan grew up,she and trunks started going out and married each other and mated together so did Goten and Marron,the daughter of Krinnin(Goku's best friend besides Vegeta) and 18(an andriod but soon was given the abilty to make children).

Here's the second generation:

--------------------------------------------------------  
Pan & Trunks & Goten & Marron  
-------------------------------------------------------  
1)Eri(Pan's & Trunks' made up daughter)2)Nokogiri(Goten's & Marron's son)

Eri fell in love with a human and Nokogiri the same.Nokogiri's child was strangely like Vegeta's reincarnation and Eri's child was like Goku's.Strange being that Goku and Vegeta was dead for about 100 years.Trunks,and Marron being dead,also the 'reincarnations' parents,Pan took care of Goku's reincarnation and Goten took care of Vegeta's.Being a grandma to Goku's reincarnation,she was very different then a regular saiyan woman.Being one-fourth saiyan,she had only 25 years 'til she would die.Her wrinkes unfourantely started at age 80.Goten,being a one-half saiyan wouldn't have to worry about wrinkes until he was 465 years old and he was 130!

The strangest things is not only Eri's and Nokogiri's sons were their great-grandfather's reincarnations but named them Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr.Weird,huh?

Well anyway the Saiyan bloodline continue until it seemed all were dead.On Earth only.You see,in a distant universe far from the one here,lived or rather,dwelled the last saiyan name Broly.Yes.It seems that when Gohan 'killed' him,Broly was mysteriously teleported to another universe,one being the humans had a strange force in their bodies called chakra.And strange demons called Bijuus were there.Broly decided that he couldn't let the saiyan race die out so at the age 567,he married a woman by the name of Iris.She and him together created a son.Broly became the Yondaime at age 578 by turning into a child and pretend to be an orphan to be discover to a pervert man by the name of Jiraiya.Broly or Arashi leveled up in the ranks of a shinobi very fast.Him creating several new offensive attack but still some old like still having his Super Saiyan form,his fake legendary super saiyan form(when he has purple hair) and Legendary Super Saiyan form.Iris was originally a Uchiha.Obito's sister actually but after being kicked out the clan for disobeying the clan rules.She met Arashi at the age 13.She only knows about his REAL powers and his REAL name.Jiraiya knows too.She and Arashi fell in love at age 15,got married at 18 when he became hokage and mated at 19.His son came nine months later and was like his disguise,blond haired and big crystal eyes.Broly also met a Bijuu by the name of Kyuubi.She originally  
was 100 years younger than him.She was welcome into the family to pose as Naruto's big sister but when time passed,she would become Naruto's wife.

At age 3,Naruto was already a rumbling kid.Crazy,ditzy,kind of clumsy but a loveable kid,heck Kyuubi fell in love with him.Naruto had Broly's traits.His strength,his somewhat homecidal attidute and his crazy love for ramen.

Broly knew from the time Naruto's birth that he was going to be stronger than himself.The saiyan race would live longer.Naruto will make the saiyan race again and be a legend in the making.For it was destiny,his dream(Broly's),his future.

**A/N:Whoa.I finished the Now I don't expect you to like this but give it time.This story might be to your liking.Now I not going to make Naruto super strong at age 3.He's going to learn first from his mother.He will have the sharingan then will learn of his Super Saiyan powers but later on.Now this will follow the original story but it's up to you if I going to bash people or not and to choose who's going to be in the harem.This is a Narutoharem fic again.I hope you like it.**

Ryu out!


	2. Note 1

A/N:All right! This story is go on there for a while.The chapter might be long today but I don't know.You tell me.The votes so far are:

Ino: 1

Tenten:3

Kyuubi:2

Kurenai:2

Yugito:2

Haku:2

Oc:3

Yukie:1

Tsunade:1

Female Kakashi:1

Female Sasuke:1

Anko:1

Shizune:1

Just to let know,I put no Sakura OR Hinata on my harem girl list because I feel that Hinata has been used too many times in harem fics and I want to use something else.Sorry people.Also you know my hate for Sakura so you can forget it.I'm going either bash Sakura or not.Hmm.Also it seems some people like the idea of Female Sasuke.For all who would pick Sasuke if Naruto didn't have the Sharingan,here's a little note.Naruto is NOT related to Sasuke-chan.Naruto is a full saiyan.Broly may have mated with a human but as soon as they mated,she became a saiyan so Naruto is full Saiyan.Naruto only has Sharingan because she keep the Sharingan with her new Saiyan powers thanks to Broly.Broly actually viewed the Sharingan as a worthy bloodline.Yeah.Broly has a sick kind of respect but has respect none the less.


	3. Chapter 1:Advent Rising:Redo!

A/N:All right.Here's chapter 1:Advent rising but first here's the stats of my story.  
**Shaningu Kadou  
(Which translates as "Shining Vortex")**

  
Genre:Action,Adventure,Humor,Romance and Parody

**  
Rating:Teen**

Pairing:NaruHarem

Chapter Title:Advent Rising

Warnings:Sakura-bashing,Gender Changing(Sasuke and Kakashi only),Kyuubi-chan lusting over Naruto-sama,Some cursing,some sensual scences,some Ino-bashing(maybe),alternate universe,a few incest and pedophile jokes and Broly himself.

A/N:Later on,I might bump this up to a Mature rating story.Ehh.I leave it Teen now.

A/N # 2:I updated this chapter and it's now Mature rated story.  
  


Chapter 1:Advent Rising

It seemed like a good day in Konoha.The birds singing and people was happily bustling around in the village.It all seemed so good until we went into the Hokage's office or better yet,Broly's office.

Broly sighed as he finished up his paperwork.

Damn.Why did he give up his homicidal rampage exactly again? Oh yeah.He wanted the saiyan race to increase and become rulers of the Earth.

Earth.

A common _human _planet.But soon it will become a dynasty for all Saiyans.They would become gods practically.Like him.

Broly grinned evily at the sight of Saiyans flying around and shooting humans with their Ki blasts.

Yes.Soon the planet will be long to the Saiyan and they will rule this world!

"Hahahahahahaha...owowowowowowowow!!! Wench!" Broly or Arashi yelled when one Iris Uzumaki grabbed his ear with her new Saiyan powers.

"Damnit Iris-okami you're abusing your Saiyan powers,wench." He said but soon was hit in the head with her fist.

"First,_dearest_..." Iris said in a sicklingly sweet voice.

Broly flinched.He knew when she used the 'voice',she was furious.

She took a deep breath and then...**"**...**I'M NOT A WENCH,YOU NOROI BAKA!!! NOW SHUT THAT STUPID EVIL LAUGH AND TAKE YOUR GODDAMNIT PILLS,YOU KUSO-TAMENI-ZUNOU KETSUNOANA,YOU-"**...screamed as she let out a stream of..well let's just say...uh...not nice words people.

Broly sighed as he heard his wife scream at him.Honestly,he loved his wife but sometimes she got on his nerves.She henpecked him so much,he wished he was still homicidal.Sometime _he _felt he was subserivant and basically a servant to her.He was so mixed in his thoughts that he didn't even hear his wife say his name.

"Broly? BROLY?" She said at first softly now yelled at him.

"Huh?"

"You haven't heard a damn thing I said,didn't you? I said take you medicine." Broly nodded.He took his pill bottle out the desk draw.

His medicine kept him docile and calm.His saiyan nature made him crazy and a murderer.He wasn't evil by nature,just that Saiyan instints made him this way.Jiraiya,his mentor,and his wife,Iris came up with a medicine to keep in control.If he didn't...well let's just say there wouldn't a human race now.

"You know Iris.I think we should start Naruto's training."

"Hmm.Who should train him first? You or me?"

"Well.I was thinking of a little of me then you.Then we let Jiraiya train him for a few years.That will give him some time to go all around seeing the world and learning other things other then just jutsus,ki attacks and offense moves.Maybe Kyuubi can go with him.When he gets back,at age 13,we will tell him his heritage and Kyuubi's secret.At age 13,he will be more mature to understand and that's when I will teach him the power to turn Super Saiyan."

"That sounds get,Broly-koi." Broly snorts.

"Damnit mate.You know I hate your stupid pet names.I swear you do that to piss me off."

"You always will be my little Broly-koi." She said as she kissed on his cheek.

(In the house of the Uzumakis)

Naruto was watch T.V. with Kyuubi-neechan in the house of the Uzumaki manor.

It was pretty weird.It was almost like there was a stranger in the house and he got the suspision that _aneki _was staring at him.

"Aneki.When is mom and dad going to get back?"

"Huh?" Kyuubi said as she had she stared at his purple hair(Naruto doesn't have the genjutsu on;Broly told him how he can change to his form but Naruto can go back to his regular form) that was at shoulder-length.

"I said when is coming back?"

"Oh.I don't know.Maybe they'll show up soon."

Naruto sighed.This is boring.He hoped he can train with dad again.He already learned the Blaster Shell.He wanted to learn more than that.He wanted to become strong like dad.Possibly stronger.

"Hey Naruto.We're home!" Iris said.Naruto gasped happily.

"Mom! Dad!" Naruto ran straight to his mom and started hugging her leg for him still being a _chibi_.

Kyuubi started chuckling."_Soon Naruto-kun.Your heart will be mine." _Kyuubi's eyes glowed red for second until Broly noticed.

"What are you doing?" Broly said as he crossed his arms.

"Heh heh.Nothing." Kyuubi said in a sing-song voice.Broly sweatdropped and sighed.

"_Really.Can't she wait 'till he's 13? Her homones that bad?"_

(_Uzumaki Manor backyard_)

Well it wasn't a backyard.More like a forest,plains beyond that,mountains and a sea that lend to Wave Country.Right now they in the plains.1,900 Kilometers from the house.An average civilians couldn't go that far,even a ninja would have a problem getting there but Broly was a Saiyan so he flew with Naruto on his back.Now Broly let go of his Genjutsu so he was in his purple hair form.Naruto was amazed.

"Wow Dad! How did you do that?"

"Heh.That is what I going to teach you today.This is called Bukujutsu."

"Buku-what?"

"Bukujutsu.It means "flight techniques" basically."

"Oh.Why didn't you say just say how to fly?"

"Bukujutsu is the proper name."

"Wow dad.I wouldn't think you thought of _anything _proper." Broly glared at him.Naruto flinched with a small sweatdrop.

"Shuting up now."

Broly nodded to his son.

"Now.If you want to fly,you must gather up your energy and invision yourself off the ground."

Naruto looked at him clueless and Broly this time got a small sweatdrop on his head.

"You do know how to gather ki,don't you?" Naruto shook his head as a negative.Broly's sweatdrop got bigger.He sighed at his son and shook his head.

"_I need what...how does those humans say? A break."_

"Son.All you have to do is relax and let the ki flow in your body.It's like when you gather chakra.If you can't do that,try with the ram hand seal instead except don't gather chakra.Okay?" Naruto nodded.

Naruto then invisioned himself off the ground.He felt at ease like all his troubles was all way.That was it!

He felt himself flying.FLYING!

"Look day,I'm flying,I'm flying,I'm-" Naruto said but he was stopped...by a tree.(Insert sweatdrop here)

Broly sighed then chuckled."_I remember MY first time._"

This brought memories in Broly.Him not knowing how to gather his ki,his cluelessness and his father,Spargus,having a difficult time teaching him the Bukujutsu.

Broly laughed.This almost made him miss his father._Almost._

__

(_2 weeks later...)_

Naruto finally finished his training with his father,Broly.He learned the Bukujutsu but at a very fast pace.He also learned the Eraser cannon now.It was a slightly better verison than Blaster Shell.Heck.He was even trying to come up with a finish move like his dad.He seen his dad use the Gigantic Meteor on a Rock nin when uncle Jiraiya taped it on DVD.Naruto watched the tape fifteen times and it still rocks like when Tsunade-chan knocked somebody's block off for insulting anybody especially Naruto.Now for reason Tsunade-chan did that,he had no idea whatsoever.Oh well.At least he can call her his "_guardian angel_" of some sort.

"Okay dad.What do I do now?" Naruto asked his dad.Very curious about what would happen with his training.

"Naruto.Your mother will take over your training.You have another bloodline."

"What's the first?"

"You find out soon,my son.Now head into the house.I have to return into the Hokage tower,I see you later." Broly said as he teleported to the tower.

That was an another thing Broly taught though he wasn't as good as Broly when it came to that.

Now Naruto walked to the Uzumaki manor and first thing he got was a tackle by a red-orange blur.

"Naruto-kun! You're here,you're here!" Kyuubi said as she furiously hugged the poor purple haired boy.

Said boy was getting squished under the bosom of one '_Kyuubi-neechan_'.He blushed furiously.

HEY! HE WASN'T SUPPOSE TO LIKE THIS!! SHE WAS HIS SISTER!!

(Jade-ahou:Hey Naruto-kun.Kyuubi's not your-) (Ryu:SHUT UP,BAKA!)

Naruto thought he heard voices but quickly dimissed that thought.Note that the author and sister sighed at Naruto's suspision of voices disappeared faster than the second it appeared.Hey.Not _all _Naruto's attidute disappeared.

"Kyuubi get off of him.If you don't, I think have to call the near furenal home to put Naruto-kun's body away."

Kyuubi then averted her eyes to one young blue faced Uzumaki.Kyuubi paniced and swiflty got of him.

"Sorry Naruto-kun.I got carried away.Please forgive me." Kyuubi said in her cutest voice voice and made the cutest face Naruto ever seen.

Naruto,being a sucker for love,couldn't say "no" to Kyuubi-neechan so he said:

"It's okay,aneki.I forgive you."

Iris secretly looked Naruto's body up and down and look at his ki power.It in fact,was a lot strong then before.

"Hmm.It seems that you finished you training.You seem a lot stronger and...hey.Is that a six-pack I see on your body,Naruto-kun? Soon you have to beat a girl or woman or two with a stick.Maybe I fall next?" Iris teased.

Naruto's response was a blush redder than chilly hot peppers.In fact,the blush was covering Naruto from head to toe.

He haven't thought of his mother like _that_.

Yes he thought his mother as a pretty woman and could probably make any guy faint if his father was the one who married her but if his father ever found out he was having this conversation with his mother and Naruto was strangely having a mental turnmoil battle with his inner self on the debate whether or not to frisk his own mother,he would have to dodge ki blast for the rest of his life and escaping the battle with his father.

I mean really.He thought his father was insane already and if he thought his father was crazy already without his _"happy pills_",think what happen if he found his son frisking his biological mother? That's what he didn't want to talk,see, or think about at all.

Naruto stuttered out something.He had to take his mind off of that.

"C-Can we t-talk about the training now?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah! After you train with Broly-koi for 2 weeks,you was suppose to train with me.Now if you thought your father was hard,you haven't seen nothing yet." Iris cracked her knuckles and a dark,grim and evil aura came in the background that scare both Naruto AND Kyuubi.AND KYUUBI WAS THE QUEEN OF FOXES!!

Naruto gulped.This woman was _way _different from the mother he knew.

And it scared him.

(_A month later...)(A/N:I'm sorry I'm didn't get into her training but she taught so much that my brain will hurt talking about it)_

To say his mother's training was easy,the person who foolishly said that would be very speechless by now.

Naruto dropped at the steps of the Uzumaki manor drenched with sweat from all the pores of his body.He wondered why the hell would they train Naruto so hard.Sure he wanted to become very strong but not like this.He remember her words it exactly.

_Flashback_

Naruto fell down on his old friend.The dirt.

_"Damn.Why are you guys training me super hard?"_

"Hmph.I thought you wanted to become super strong? Besides.If you don't train to become strong then your father and me, then a creepy,snake man by the name of Orchimaru will take you body and 'take care of it' if you know what I mean,Naruto-kun."

Naruto sweatdropped at the sight of a snake guy coming straight up to hi,stealing his body and 'loving it' dearly.He shivered at that thought.He swore never to talk about that again.

End Flashback

Sheesh.If he knew a white skinned(probably bleached like you-know-who),yellow snakey slitted eyed and very vile and sick to the head pedo was going after to not only get his 'power' even he had no idea about but to also have his ways with him? Creepy.Just creepy.

Naruto walked(or more like _dragged_)himself to the nearest shower and barely got into his bed and went to sleep but too bad he had dreams of him be 'loved' by the crazed snake man.

Naruto would not be the same again.

  
A/n:Well that a chapter done.Here's today's polls for the harem girls.

Ino:1

Tenten:4  
Kyuubi:7

Kurenai:5

Yugito:3  
Haku(Female):3  
Yukie:3  
Tsunade:9  
Kakashi(Female):4  
Sasuke(Female):4  
Anko:5  
Shizune:5  
OC:3

Note:Just to let you know if Ino doesn't get more votes,I'm bashing her and dropping her from the list.Remember only until Chapter 3 do you have the choice.SO far it seems that Tsunade,Kyuubi,Kurenai,Anko,Shizune,Tenten,F.Kakashi and F.Sasuke will be in the harem.Remember it SEEMS like it.It's not offical.Okay?

Remember to send in votes.

Later!

Ryu no sendo tenshi

  
  
Update

Also if you knew I redid the chapter for no mistakes.And the polls doesn't matter because all the women on there is in the harem.

Okay here's a omake though do not read it if your not into incest.

Omake # 2 is something other then incest and three is kinda creepy.

Four is a random idea and five is the 'harem' part of his story.

**Omake # 1-Let's play a game**

At the first day of his training with his mother,he was told to wait deep in the southern part of their backyard.He then sensed a powerful energy source.

His mother no doubt.

He got ready in battle mode quickly.With that glint in his mother's eye,that told him he was getting a hard training workout today.She probably was going to rain kunais and shiruken on him.

But what Naruto didn't know that he was getting a hell of a work from his mother,Iris but not in anyway was there going to be fighting.

Iris Uzumaki landed on the ground.When Naruto looked at her,he had a...NOSEBLEED?!

Yes.Iris wasn't wearing her normal white cloak,black dress and high heels that already made her smexy but she was wearing a set of a black bra and a black thong,making him horny like a Uchiha in the heat.

Iris walked sexily to her son,making her ass sway in the air and her hips easily followed in motion.She bended down to her son's knocked out form though he was still somewhat awake and being awake made him see her cleavage.It was like she _wanted _him to it.She put her crimson red lips next to her Naruto's ear.

"You like my new costume,Naru-koi?" Iris said huskily in his ear and blew her rather hot breath on his ear.

His only responsed was a semi-nod and a total moan or groan.It wasn't important at this moment.

She smirked evily at Naruto-sama.

"Let's play a game,Naruto-koi."

"W-What kinda of game,m-mom?" He said nervously but in his heart,he wanted this a long time ago.

"Incest is the name of the game,son."

**  
Omake # 2-Frisking Naruto-kun!**

Naruto entered the house and was tackled by a red-orange blur.

"Naruto-kun! You're here,you're here!" Kyuubi squealed as she put Naruto though her bosom except...she wasn't wearing a bra.

Naruto's head got dizzy as she did that.Iris was watching this but did nothing to stop it.Kyuubi started talking again.

"Naruto-kun.I can't take it no more.The first time I say you,I fell in love with you.Your purple hair,your attitude,your well build body.I have to take you now as my husband,my mate or rather take _me._Take me,Naruto-kun.PLEASE!!" Kyuubi-chan said to Naruto.

Naruto blushed.He knew what Kyuubi meant but,but it would be so wrong.She was his sister! 

...right?

"K-Kyuubi-neechan,w-we can't.I-I mean y-you m-my SISTER!!" Naruto yelled in pain.Not physical pain but mental pain.

**He was caught up in the moment.His _sister's _hips on his.His lips on her's.Her lips on his...well I'm not getting into that...yet.**

Iris smiled at the display of her son and Kyuubi havin' this _interesting _conversation.She HAD to interrupt.

"No Naruto-kun.Kyuubi-chan is not your sister.She was original going to pose as the sister until your thirteen birthday came and you two married but I guess her hormones are too powerful to control so you two will be married today! WON'T THAT BE GREAT?!!" Iris screamed as she happily stared at the two.

Kyuubi yelped in happiness but Naruto yelled in disbelief and confusion.Even thought he yelled,he was dragged by Kyuubi into their room seeing that they shared one room.

It was a wonder how Kyuubi actually held on to her promise but it was broken now so Kyuubi had her way with 'her Naruto'.

The screams,loud moan and groans and the yells of "Yes!","Yes!" by Kyuubi that night made any man in Konoha jealous of the purple haired boy and all the woman jealous of Kyuubi.

Heck,Naruto's mom was at one point seething in rage and jealously of nine tailed woman.

Okay.Omake # 3 and 4 will come in the redo of Chapter 2(Part 1) and 5 in chapter 2(part 2)

Later!

****


	4. Note 2

Note # 2

Naruto's power list(The first one)

**Blaster Shell-Broly's original attack that Broly teaches Naruto.Broly and Naruto shoots a green shaped energy blast to their foes.Can be done in any form.**

Gigantic Press-Again Broly's original attack.In this one Broly/Naruto brutaly tackles the enemy with a green aura around him.Naruto can amazingly do it without Legendary S.S. Form but only in his Purple Haired form.

Eraser Cannon-A slightly stronger form of the Blaster Shell.Broly's original attack again.Naruto or Broly shoots a light green blast at the enemy.Also done in his purple haired form.

Sharingan:At a early age,Naruto recieves this.Naruto,Iris and rest of the Uchihas can copy an enemy's jutsus.There is two level in this advance bloodline.Basic and Mangekyo.Naruto has the basic since he didn't kill his best friend.

Shadow Clone Jutsu:Learned in Naruto's training with his semi-insane mother.She copied the techinque from a Rock ninja in the Rock-Leaf war(that was by the way easily won by the Konoha ninjas with Broly on their side).This justu is basically a better verison than the Clone Jutsu.It's foribbeen technique because the user creates clones tthat actually cause damage then be just a decoy.But like the clone jutsu,this can be stopped with one hit to a clone.

Fire Release:Grand fireball Jutsu:Original it was an Uchiha jutsu but seeing as Iris is no longer a Uchiha,she had it copied already to Naruto.A big fireball is shot out the user's or users' mouth.

Fire Release:Flaming Wheel Jutsu:A very original move that Naruto came up with.A wheel made of pure fire shoots out of Naruto's palm.Though not stronger than the Dragon fire Jutsu,it's more powerful than most techinques of fire.

Heavenly Justice:Naruto's finisher move at the age 6.Naruto puts his hand in the air and shoots two blast into the air.Those two double to four,then eight,then so and so on until he get to 128 shots.Then he sends them straight to the enemy.Can be VERY fatal if used more than once.

  
A/N:Remember to put in your vote fast!


	5. Chapter 2:Enter Jiraiya Part 1

A/N:All right.Chapter 2 coming your way.I heard that Hoyt wants me to make a Naruto-Bleach crossover.Well I try my best.Now in this chapter,Naruto will train with Jiraiya and meet up with two _special_ people.Heh.And when I said "incest jokes" I wasn't kidding.This is for Hina-kun.For her love of Gaara/Temari fics.

Shainingu Kadou

A/N:Okay.This is a chapter review.Here's what so far happened.

**Chapter Review: Summary:Naruto trains with his father.  
He learns these techinques.**

**  
1)Blaster Shell  
**

**2)Eraser Cannon**

3)Gigantic Press

4)Bukujutsu Flight

After that Naruto goes train with his mother.  
Truth to be told,Naruto get a hell of a train  
session.Now Naruto will go train with his  
new pervert sensei,Jiraiya.

1)Naruto's techinques:

**  
1A)Blaster Shell**

1B)Eraser Cannon

1C)Gigantic Press

1D)Sharingan(Basic form)

1E)Shadow Clone

1F)Fire Release:Grand Fireball Jutsu

1G)Fire Release:Flaming Wheel Jutsu

In this chapter,he will learn from Jiraiya:

1)Raining Lightining(Original):Kinda like the Heavenly Justice as Naruto puts his hand in the air but instead of ki blast,he shoots lightning at the enemy and multiples to 256 shots.

2)Abyss of the Dark Dragon(Original):A dark energy shot is thrown at the enemy.Then the shot turns in a dark dragon and swallows the enemy alive.  


**3)Black Wind Jutsu(Original):This can be used as either a defense or offense.A black wind circles the user to protect but be deployed to attack enemy.**

Again...

Naruto at the age 5-6 will not be super strong at that young but will be strong at thirteen but not so strong to kill any foe or beat up his father.He will has his flaws not total flawless.

Chapter 2:Enter Jiraiya(Part 1)

Naruto as always was flying around the town with the Bukujutsu flight now that he learned it.He,like his mother,abused the saiyan powers.Messing around with people.Setting pranks for people to fall into and all did.Damn brat.If it wasn't for Arashi-sama(or Broly-sama to some),they would of already showed him some respect.Again not _all _Naruto was gone.

Heh.Better than a yellow-haired verison of himself that like ramen too much.He like ramen but not to that extent.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A yellow haired boy at the same age of the current Naruto,sneezed in a distant universe.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now Naruto landed down to his stop.

The Uchiha manor.

Naruto swiftly knocked on the door.A few minutes passed and a shadow came to the door.The door opened and came out Sasuke's big brother,Itachi Uchiha.(Ha.Itachi's good in this and massacre never happened.)

Itachi averted his crimson red eyes to Naruto giving off a plesant look."Hello Naruto-kun.How are you today?"

"I'm a'ight Itachi-san.Listen.Is Sasuke in here today?"

"Hm? Yes actually.Sasuke's in the backyard,training her Sharingan.Go visit her."

Naruto nodded and jumped to the tree leading to his friend's backyard.He liked his friend Sasuke.Even though her father wanted her to be a guy.He thought he wouldn't like the male verison of Sasuke-chan.Something stuck in his mind that the male verison would be an arrogant prick.

Now we follow Sasuke as she standed on the tree branch.Six kunai in total she had in hand.Three in the left,three in the right.She focused her attention on the targets.She then jumped into the air and threw her kunai.Flawlessly,she hit all targets with no problems.Now the problem was as soon as she heard a loud yell saying,"Hey Sasuke-chan!",she started falling.Good thing Naruto seen this and jumped or flew to her and swiftly caught her.

"Hey Sasuke-chan.You should be more careful.You know?"

"N-Naruto-kun.What are you doing here?"

(Now we enter in the story of Sasuke.A FEMALE Sasuke.I told you it will be different and rare.You get it now.Sasuke,Kakashi and Haku will be female.)

"Hmm.I here to train and to teach you two new moves!"

"What?"

"Heh.First I'll teach you how to fly!"

"F-Fly?"

"It's easy.All you have to do is relax.Okay?"

"Okay.Now how you do it?"

"Dad said it's two ways how to do it.The easy way or the hard way."

"What's the easy way?"

"If you unlock you ki power,you can fly with easy,the hard way is to gather chakra because that would take almost all your chakra and leave you weak enough to be killed by the weakest of people like that girl named Ami.You know,the one teasing Sakura."

"Yeah.Poor Sakura.Hey.Maybe we can befriend her?"

"Yosh! Taht's a great idea.But right now let's get to flying.You're ready to choose yet?"

"Hmm.How long for me to master the chakra one?"

"Eleven years." Naruto said bluntly.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah.But the ki one will only take a week or so for non-saiyans.All you have to do to unlock you ki is to visit Rei-sama."

"Rei-sama?"

"A woman who first unlocked her ki power as a human and to first unlock the Immortality skill that that snakey-bastard,Orochimaru wants.She lives in the Zengotica mountains with is south of the forest of death.Up where the sand village is going at.You want to learn to fly,right?"

Sasuke thought about it.It was tempting really.Flying around anywhere she wanted.She could probably go to Wave country and back as fast as a day.

"Alright.I'll go."

"Great! Now we can't go now.I got to meet my new sensei."

"Who?"

"Jir-" Naruto said but was interupped by a trumpet fanfare and a announcer holding a microphone in hand.Naruto and Sasuke let out a BIG sweatdrop on the back of their heads.

"Now from the Senjuku mountains.From the North of the forest of death.Let's give give a BIG hand for the hermit of toads.Having the BIGGEST rank of Konoha A.K.A. ONE of the famous,legendary Sennin,JIRAIYA-SAMA!"

Naruto and Sasuke comically jaw dropped at the site of this stupid display.Having a random guy come out and announce something very random is one thing but have a stage with the guy and toads popping out screaming his sensei's name out was total zany and unnorthadox.

"HEY GAKI! Your NEWWWW sensei is here.How do you feel about that?"

"I feel that you a complete idiot." Naruto said in a deadpanned voice.

"Bah! Take's one to know one kid and what's this? Who's she? Your girlfriend?"

Naruto blushed lightly but Sasuke...was a wreck.She blushed way crazier than Hinata would.She look like a lobster with black hair now.She liked Naruto and had a little crush on him but not _that _bad.Did she?

"N-No she's not."

"Y-Yeah." Sasuke agreed though it sound a little disappointed. (Wink,wink)

"Ha! I bet.Anyway,yeah.I'm your new sensei and for about...let see...one,two...eight years I stuck with you.Brat know this.Your father wanted me to train you for a few years and come back when you're thirteen to become a shinobi.You got to get strong because in a few years,Orochimaru will come to get your body.He's going to use your body to destroy Konoha.Seeing that he knows that a son of a Saiyan always manges to become stronger.Now I could take you little _friend _here with us but I would need her consent from her father."

"But I don't think my father will approve.He's never really pay attention to me.He already thinks I'm a failer and approve more of Itachi.Because I'm a girl,he thinks I'm weak.He says all kunoichis are weak."

"That's not true.My old teammate,Tsunade is a woman but she's very strong.She can deck somebody with one finger and her heal jutsus are fanastic."

"Heh.I think he needs some respect for woman don't you think,Jiraiya-sensei?"

Jiraiya smiled at Naruto.

"Yes.I think that would be the most proper solution for this situation."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next day...**

Naruto had a bookbag on his back.Him and Jiraiya was waiting for Sasuke-chan.

A _nice talk _with her father ended her getting perimission from _both _of her parents.Mitoko and Itachi both apporved but it took some _extra _persuading for Fugaku to say yes.A total yell from Mitoko and Itachi, a kick in the family jewels by Sasuke and a total beat down by the saiyan son,Naruto made him say yes or actual blurt it out seeing that he was in total pain.

Sasuke finally showed up with a duffle bag in her hands."Hey."

"Hey.Good.Now that Sasuke-chan is her,let's move out brats." Jiraiya said.

"Hey.We are we go exactly Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"We're going to Wave Country.I'm going to visit a old friend.His name is Tazuna.Tazuna Ericon.He's a bridge builder in the Wave country in a little town called kids.Let's go." Jiraiya said.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

Tommorrow and today would be long.

**A/N:All right now that done.I looked at the votes for two weeks at least and I decided that I going to keep all the girls in there.Kakashi is still going to be female.So there.Now I wanted to hold this up because other people will have pairings.**

Hinata/Shino

Neji/Ino

Now I need you to vote on who will be with these people here be paired of with.

Gaara,Temari,and my OC,Nazo.In an another chapter I will explain who's Nazo.

**  
Now Gaara can be with...  
**

**1)Temari**

2)Sakura

3)An OC(Other than Nazo)

4)Or Nazo himself

Temari can be with...

1)Gaara

2)Nazo

3)An OC(Other then Nazo)

4)Or Naruto

I get sick and tired or Shikamaru/Temari fic.I want some other choices.Don't stop read because of this.Keep reading please!

Okay? Later!  



End file.
